Love Triangle
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: Another Haley love triangle...what's a girl to do? : Read & Review...please there is some sexual content so if you don't like that then don't read it Only character I own is Haley


_2 years, 3 months, 18 days_… Not that he had been waiting for anything, or counting down the days til she returned. In fact he had gone on several dates since Haley was out injured, but this was different than going on dates, she was returning to the WWE and though he was sure he was over her he wasn't sure how he was going to feel when he saw her in the locker rooms or backstage before the show starts.

He was not prepared for the sight before him as he turned the corner of a hallway to head to the trainers room but instead of continuing on his way someone caught his attention… Standing by the make up table was Haley, long dark hair fallen loosely on her shoulders, dressed in a black corset top that hugged her curves perfectly and black pleather pants which clung to her muscular legs. Alex Riley was standing beside her probably going on about how attractive she was, even though he felt he was way more attractive than anyone on the RAW and SMACKDOWN show. Haley didn't hide the boredom she felt talking to him though which made a smirk pull at the corner of the Apex Predators lips.

Randy could tell immediately that Haley was not impressed with Cody and would rather be anywhere than there listening to him go on and on about how he groomed himself every morning and night. He took a deep breath and then headed over to where the two of them stood, without a second thought he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close to whisper huskily in her ear. "There you are baby, I've been looking everywhere for you." he said.

It took a second but Haley soon realized what Randy was doing and turning around while still in his grasp she grinned playing along with what he was doing for her. "Well you found me…now what?" she replied with a seductive smirk. He met her eyes a bit unsure if that was a loaded question or if she was just playing along.

"Do you mind…I'm trying to have an intelligent conversation with this beautiful specimen of a woman." Alex stated once she had turned back around and he reached out to stroke her cheek with his soft gentle hand.

"Do you have a death wish?" Randy growled, moving Haley behind him to get in Alex's face.

Haley was a bit surprised at Randy's intensity. This was the Randy she knew well and loved dearly, she never had to worry about guys hitting on her. They would take one look at Randy and the intensity his blue eyes held and they took off. She missed that dearly while she was gone for the past 2 years… but things were different now, they weren't together.

"Boys, really, is this necessary?" Haley rolled her eyes in annoyance as neither one would look or even back off and walked away from them.

Just as she was about out of sight she heard it or rather him. "So that's it? No thank you for helping you out."

"You want me to thank you for interrupting a conversation I was having with Alex because what…you were jealous?" Haley snorted turning to face him agitated with arms crossed over her chest.

"It was obvious you wanted someone to step in and save you from him…I just happen to see it and stepped in." he stated, enjoying the fact that she was already getting annoyed by him. This was the Haley he missed, the one he once loved.

"Okay Orton, you win. I am so grateful that you came by and saved me from being bored to tears by Alex Riley, there ya happy now, can I go?" Haley stated, trying to step past him.

Randy eyed the petite brunette standing in front of him, if only she knew what she was doing to him right now. He reached out and stroked her cheek tenderly much to the surprise of her. "Its good to have you back Hales, you still look as good as you did the last time I saw you. Good luck with your return tonight."

"Thanks," she said, a bit unsure where that had come from and walked past him and toward the women's locker room where she would hang out with her best friend Kelly Kelly until the show started.

"Wait a minute, your telling me Randy saw you talking with Alex and interrupted your conversation? Wow…its obvious he's not over you." Kelly said as Haley told her the whole story about her encounter with the Viper.

"it was almost like the past 2 years of me being gone never happened. He acted like the same Randy Orton I knew before my injury. It was almost like…"

"he's still in love with you…" Kelly finished for her friend, causing Haley to look a bit surprised at her.

"I guess its possible, but he's probably dating someone on SmackDown or back together with Sam." Haley answered, trying not to seem too hopeful about the chance of getting back together with Randy.

"Sure he's had dates while you were gone and as far as I know about the whole Sam theory I'm pretty sure their still divorced so…you should go for it with him. Its obvious he still likes you otherwise why would he have interrupted your conversation with Alex?" Kelly pointed out, liking the fact that her 2 favorite people could very well be getting back together.

"I don't know…" Haley was a bit hesitant to jump into something so quickly especially when she wasn't sure if he was into her that way.

"I'll have Punk invite him out tonight after the show and you and I will casually show up and we'll see where things go from there. There's no harm in catching up, right?" Haley didn't like the twinkle in her friends eye, Kelly wanted Haley and Randy back together that much was for sure.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I…" Haley asked flatly, already knowing the answer by the look on her friends face.

Her return to the ring went just as she planned, Kelly was being double teamed by Eve and Natalya and she came running down the ramp to get a little bit of payback for them injuring her knee those many months ago.

Now she was sitting on the bench waiting for Kelly to finish getting cleaned up so they could head to the club.

When the girls entered the club they found it busy and crowded with locals as well as many superstars. After they had ordered their drinks and were making their way over to where Punk and Orton sat at a table someone shouted Haley's name. She looked around trying to figure who was saying her name when a hand grabbed her arm and she turned to see who it was.

"AJ? Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Haley asked estatically, reaching up and giving her friend a quick hug.

"Well obviously the same thing you are," he teased holding up his beer bottle. "How ya been?" he asked, his deep blue eyes staring deeply into hers.

"I'm.. I'm good. What about you?" she returned the question, trying desperately to tear her gaze away from him.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard…" he said holding up his left hand to reveal no wedding ring. "Divorce was finalized 2 weeks ago."

"Oh no, AJ I'm sorry." Haley told him, not really sure what else to say, reaching out and squeezing his bicep gently.

He looked down at her hand on his arm and smiled softly, "Don't worry about it. We just weren't meant to be I suppose. How about you….any great man in your life?" and asked.

Haley was about to reply when she felt her phone vibrate in her pants pocket, she took it out and read the new text message. **If your trying to make Orton jealous its working. **

She smiled and put the phone back in her pocket and answered AJ's question. "Nope."

"Really?" AJ answered, surprised that her answer had been no. "I would have figured you'd have to beat guys off with sticks.. Why is there no guy in you life?" AJ asked, motioning over to an empty table nearby.

"Well…I just made my return to the ring tonight so I haven't really had time to do anything but train my butt off these past 6 months I was in rehab. Guys just aren't on my list of things to make time for right now." Haley told AJ as they sat across from one another, she took a drink from her glass while AJ eyed her appreciatively.

"Ouch. What about making time for an ex?" he asked boldly, moving closer to her.

She felt butterflies swarm around in her belly as his face inched closer to hers, eyes locked on hers as he waited for some sort of green light from her.

"Depends which ex we're talking about…" she answered, his hand reached out and cupped her cheek gently. Just as their lips were about to meet for the first time in years her phone vibrated again interrupting the moment.

**If you didn't want to catch up tonight all you had to do was say something instead of hoeing around with your ex**

Haley cast a glance over her shoulder at the table she should have been at minutes ago but Randy was no longer sitting with Kelly and Punk, looking around she found him over by the bar.

"It was nice seeing you AJ, but I really must get back to my friends… I was suppose to be meeting someone about 20 minutes ago." Haley explained, rising from the booth.

"Well it was nice seeing you Hales, maybe we can catch up sometime.." AJ told her. "You still have my number right?"

The petite brunette nodded her response then disappeared through the crowd, hoping to track down Randy before he decided to leave for the night.

As she approached the bar she noticed Randy was nowhere to be found, pulling her cell phone from her pocket she quickly sent him a text asking him where he was and that she was sorry for getting caught up talking to her ex, minutes ticked by and still no response from Randy she continued to scan the crowd the best she could but there was no possible way to be sure he was out there or not, deciding to head back to the table Punk and Kelly were at her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_**You obviously don't know what you want…I'm heading back to the hotel to crash for the night, I'll see you tmr Hales**_

There was no doubt in her mind that he was upset at her for talking with her ex rather than catching up with him…Kelly had purposely made sure that Randy would be there specifically so that she and Randy could possible rekindle what they had 2 years ago and she had messed it up. She had to make it right…

Haley arrived at the hotel shortly after 1 am and after finding out which floor and room number from the hostess behind the desk she rode the elevator to the 5th floor intent on making things right between her and Randy.

Haley raised her hand and knocked on the door softly yet firmly and waited for him to open the door, a minute or so passed before finally she heard the locks on the other side of the door jingling which meant he had heard her. He opened the door blinked a few times to help adjust his eyes to the bright lights in the hallway, she couldn't help but admire his perfect physique, his perfectly taut abdomen chiseled arms…

"Hales…" he asked sleepily, pulling at the waistband of his baby blue basketball shorts.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't leave things the way the were especially through text message…I had no idea AJ was going to be there tonight…he was someone I dated while I was rehabbing my knee months ago," Haley tried to explain.

"Look, Hales, I'm exhausted…can we talk about this tomorrow maybe?" Randy interrupted.

Haley nodded. "Ya sure, of course.." she chuckled nervously, turning to walk away from his door he called out to her.

"If you promise not to hog all the bed you could crash here if ya wanted…" Randy offered, moving aside giving her the option to come inside.

She knew this was his way of brushing off a bad night, he wasn't mad at her and he wasn't holding it against her, he'd matured a lot since she had been gone, he was no longer that young kid with a short temper.

He shut the door behind her and locked it then followed her to the king size bed where he flopped down face first into the pillow. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and slid them down her legs before joining him on the bed.

"I've missed you Hales," he whispered in the darkness as she stared up at the ceiling. "things haven't been the same without you here."

She wasn't sure how to reply to that. So instead of answering him she just reached out and took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers.

"Can I ask you something…." she asked out of the blue, there had been something she had wanted to ask him since the moment he helped her out at the arena with Cody.

"Hmm.." he answered, half awake yet half asleep.

"How come you never came to visit me while I was out with my injury… you promised me I wouldn't have to go through rehab alone, but that's exactly what I did." she asked, rolling onto her side to face him.

She felt him release her hand and moved onto his side as well, clearing his throat before speaking. "I felt guilty Hales, I felt responsible for your injury and didn't think you'd want me around. I'm sorry."

Haley leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his, this caught him off guard but he quickly kissed her back placing a hand at the back of her head he pulled her closer. She was intoxicating and he had missed her so much while she had been gone. As she straddled his waist Haley broke the kiss and trailed light kisses from his jaw line and worked her way down his sculpted body, Randy groaned as her lips descended downward until they reached the waistband of his basketball shorts where she could feel his growing need for her pulsating beneath.

"Hales…" he breathed, running his fingers through her auburn locks. "We should wait…"

She moved back up his body and laid back down on her side of the bed sighing heavily. "I thought this was what you wanted?" she asked confused.

"I wanted you to stay because I missed having your body next to me every night. I can't count how many nights I lost so much sleep because I just tossed and turned over and over, all night. I did have meaningless hook ups but none of it ever stopped the aching in my heart for you, no matter who was in my bed at night none of them were ever you…" Randy admitted.

"Well I'm here now…" Haley answered now scooting closer and rest her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I love you Hales and I don't ever want to lose you again."


End file.
